


到底谁才是龙癌[茄番]

by kikagawahikari



Category: ygo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikagawahikari/pseuds/kikagawahikari





	到底谁才是龙癌[茄番]

　　虽然游矢的卡组帅哥很多，不过经常的，还是会被人说成是个龙癌。因为翻开额外，异色眼灵摆龙、秘术眼灵摆龙……一张一张的，全都是龙！时间久了，就连游斗都时不时会说，游矢越来越像个龙癌。  
　　当然这一点游矢是绝对不服的：“游斗自己的卡不也都是龙么，暗叛逆和暗镇魂还在我卡组里插着呢。”“也只有两张而已。”游斗慢悠悠的说了一句。“OCG了那么多只有这两条龙好用你在说什么呢。”游矢还在不甘示弱的反击。这话一出来，游斗就真的没言语了，毕竟游矢说的是事实。这件事情也就这样不了了之。  
　　然而第二天一起床，游矢看着躺在自己身边的游斗，有点觉得不太好。怎么他就在游斗旁边睡了一觉，游斗的模样就变了呢？？有点眼熟的翅膀，还有更眼熟的尾巴。伸手摸了摸那条悬在外边的粗长尾巴，游矢尽量小心翼翼的不要吵醒了游斗，这个质感，这个柔软度，没错，绝对是暗叛逆的尾巴。一想到这一点，游矢顿时抬头向着游斗的下巴看去。呼，还好还好，下巴没有变成暗叛逆那个样子。  
　　游矢这样的动作还是让游斗醒了过来，他还有些不太理解状况，见到游矢红色的猫眼圆溜溜的盯着自己，有些奇怪的问他：“怎么了？”  
　　“游斗，你果然才是个龙癌。”  
　　“还在介意这个问题吗……”  
　　“你看看你已经龙癌到长出龙尾巴了。”  
　　不说出来的时候还好，这样被游矢一提醒，游斗不由自主的身后的尾巴就甩动了两下。这也就算了，更完蛋的是，他竟然觉得自己有了些冲动。这种感觉真的不太妙了，游斗此刻也不知道怎么才好。如果只有他一个人在还好说，更加操蛋的是游矢还在他身边。平日里没什么感觉，现在游矢身上那种若有若无的香味简直充满了致命的吸引力。  
　　见游斗半天没有反应，游矢有些担心他受到的打击过大，凑到游斗的跟前，手在他眼前晃了晃：“游斗？”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　“？？”  
　　还没来得及想出来为什么游斗要和自己道歉，游矢就感觉到腰肢被抱住，随后整个人又被按回了床上。  
　　游斗的力量变的出奇的大，一只手就轻松的禁锢了他的手腕，另一只手顺着他的睡衣摸了进去。到了这会游矢总算反应了过来，胡乱的挣扎起来：“喂，游斗！游斗！？你要做什么！”“稍微有点无法忍耐了……”身体里的欲望越来越强烈，尤其是下边简直涨的难受，游斗现在也有些控制不住身体的冲动。  
　　“说什么啊……唔……”本来还想再多质问几句，游斗似乎是不想再听他反抗的话语，低头亲吻了下来。卷起游矢的舌头拉扯吮吸，身后的龙尾又勾住游矢的脚踝，将他的腿拉开。原本还向游矢胸口进发的手换了个方向，伸进了游矢的裤子里，抓住他柔软的臀肉揉了几下。  
　　虽然在这个精神世界里，他们都是睡在一起，不过要真的说做这种事情还是第一次，毕竟他们两个应该还没亲密到这种程度来着。  
　　温热的触感像是碰触了开关一样，让游斗的动作更加一发不可收拾起来。迫不及待的用手指轻轻按了按游矢身后的穴口，让游矢立刻就身体绷紧。不论怎么说，这毕竟是游矢的身体，就算是游斗也存在于他的精神世界里游矢具体会是什么样的感受游斗也做不到一清二楚，只是这样看起来似乎也并不是什么非常糟糕的体验。或许是游斗这样强烈的欲望也影响到了游矢，后边也没有游斗想象中的那么干涩，反而微微的湿润：“游矢，也会有感觉吗？”  
　　“不要碰……我不知道……好奇怪……”  
　　不过此刻游斗明显能感觉到游矢也被激起来的渴求，手指毫不客气的开始往里面挤了进去。甚至恶意的用指尖在内壁上轻轻的挠了挠，这样的动作使得游矢身体都微微跳动了两下。  
　　身体里热烈烧着的欲望让游斗有些失去判断力，稍微扩张了两下，便迫不及待的抽出手来。性器顶在小小的穴口上，虽然嘴上问着游矢是不是可以进去了，自己却是丝毫没有等着游矢回答就开始往里面挤了进去。  
　　无论，这样当然会痛。  
　　游矢扯着游斗的头发，声音都带上了哭腔：“好痛……游斗……出去……”虽然身体里的欲求让痛感已经减轻了一些，但是也不可能完全消失。身体宛如被切实的侵犯了一样，游斗的分身是如何进入他，如何顶开肠肉侵入到深处，这些感觉分毫不差的传递了过来。  
　　“抱歉……”  
　　游斗第二次说了这个词，因为他此刻已经进到了深处，整个性器都埋进了游矢的身体里，然后片刻不停的抽动了起来。  
　　“不，不行……这样会、变的更奇怪的……”游矢抓着游斗的翅膀，指尖轻轻的抓挠，但是这样的动作却更加刺激了游斗，挺进的又深了一些。但是和游矢的认知相反，过度深入不仅没有更痛，反而因为游斗顶到了某个地方而传来一阵强烈的快感。  
　　似乎是没想到游矢的反应会这么激烈，游斗不由得笑了一声：“游矢，敏感的地方藏的这么深？”“哈啊……游斗……”来不及回答游斗的问题，游矢只觉得思维整个都不是自己的了，现在想要的只是希望游斗再多侵犯自己一点。之前的抗拒和不适完全没了踪影，身体不自觉的迎合了上去。  
　　完全没有意识到自己此刻的样子是多么的引诱人，游矢现在只能感觉到身体都快被游斗给用坏了，毫无察觉之间就到达了顶峰。快感的刺激下身体狠狠的收紧，咬住游斗不让他离开。耳边好像还传来游斗说他咬的太紧，伴随着低沉的喘息有什么东西灌进了身体里，被填充的满足感让意识彻底消失。  
　　等到游矢烧糊的大脑重新恢复了神智，游斗已经恢复了正常，让游矢完全没有什么真实感。试着抬起手来推推游斗，但是手一动身子立刻感觉到一阵酸疼。  
　　啊，怎么这样……手臂收回来搭在自己眼睛上，游矢觉得自己这是亏大了。  
　　“游矢？醒了吗？”这时正好游斗也醒了过来。  
　　“游斗。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“以后谁在说我是龙癌我揍死他。”


End file.
